


No Rest for the Wicked (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red King has a nightmare. And that's not even the worst of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked (Kings AU)

He traversed the howling plains, ankle-deep in faded brown rose petals. They brushed against his bare feet, running their soft dried fingers against his skin.

At the center of this dusty, heaving sea bloomed a solitary rose, and as he approached, its petals unfurled to reveal a thorned and bleeding heart at the center.

"I am the Red King’s heart," whispered the rose, reaching for him with dripping petals. "And I beat red for blood."

The king awoke bathed in sweat, his feet pulled by the undertow of twisted sheets. And though the thick silk blankets smothered him with unbearable heat, he dared not stir to loosen them. For there in the corner lurked a shadow that would be darker than black but for the dull golden outline of a crown, strangely tilted. Horns made an ill fit for a crown.

"So you still dream," breathed the shadow like the passing of a cloud over the moon.

"Yes," he said, a part of him pleased to find his voice did not shake. "Don’t you?"

"I do not sleep."

The darkness grinned his crooked grin, gnarled and black like the dead and twisted branches of a winter tree.

"Don’t worry," said the shadow. "The dreams will cease, as will the nightmares. But until then, there is only one cure…"

The blackened blade was through his throat before the scream could claw its way out of his chest.


End file.
